Hidden Secrets
by CelestialRinoa21
Summary: The big dance is coming up for Quistis..but someone else has other plans for her... R&R PLEASE?!?


Love behind closed doors

Disclaimer: I don't own these characters. Squaresoft owns it ALL....THATS TOTALLY LIKE NOT FAIR!!! *sobs*

Quistis sat on her bed in her dorm room, with her mascara running down her face with her hair and clothes soaking wet. Her body was covered with cuts and bruises, while the police officials looked around her room for evidence of the crime that happened earlier that night. It all started that afternoon. Quistis heard some rumors spreading about that Squall was available for the dance that night. _Ahhh my chance to win Squall's heart once again_ Quistis thought happily. So, hours before the dance, she went to Deling City and bought the most beautiful baby blue dress she could afford. She was so happy with her purchase she just had to show it to Matron, whom she trusted like a mother. "Look Matron! I got it for the dance tonight! Squall's gonna take me!" she said jumping around happily. "Oh Quistis...that's great." Matron said as she hugged her with the uneasy feeling running through her mind. _I thought that Rinoa was going to go with him tonight..but I can't crush Quistis' dreams, she trusts me like a mother and to break that trust....I can't bear it_ Matron thought. Then the big night came....

Her bangs were slightly curled at the ends and her make-up matched her ensemble too. She knocked on Squall's dorm door and waited patiently. 5 minutes later the boy finally answered the door. "Oh hey Quisty. You look nice..where are ya goin' hmm?" Squall asked, tilting his head to the side. "Aren't you a riot Leonhart...remember the dance its tonight...aren't you going to go with me?" She said, adrenaline pumping through her veins. "Umm no Quist....You see, Rinoa got back from Deling City this morning and plus..I wouldn't go with you anyways." CLICK went his door as it eased shut in her face. Behind the door, Quistis heard Rinoa giggling and asking who it was. Quistis just stared blankly at the door, dumfounded and upset. _Wouldn't go with me anyways?!?_ She mumbled as her hands balled up in fists. As she stomped her foot, the rain started to pour, harder and harder as she raced back towards the dormitory. As Seifer was turning the corner to lock his door he saw Quistis fly by. _I wonder why she's crying._ he thought. He just smoothed some of the rain out of his hair and proceeded slowly to the quad.

"Why did I believe that he'd actually go with me?!!?" Quistis screamed as she pounded on the button that opened her door. The door slid open and she ran straight to her bathroom to clean herself up. Seifer decided to find out what was wrong with his "dear Instructor" so he went to her dorm. When he got there, he leaned against her door and heard her crying and shouting obscenities. He always had that little obsession with her, even in the orphanage. That was one reason she was glad that she was adopted first, even though it would be a while before she'd see Squall again. But Seifer knew that he wasn't good enough for her, but tonight he would change ALL of that. She cried and cried before she heard a knock at her door followed by a soft male voice, " Instructor? Are you alright?" Quistis sprang up from her bed. "Se-Seifer?!" "The one and only." he replied. She pressed the button to let him in, afterall it was SOMEONE to talk to. Meanwhile at the party....

"So...where's our darling instructor?" Irvine asked rubbing his hands together and wearing a big grin on his face. "Ya know, she and I are the greatest at the line dancin' contests." Selphie crossed her arms, hissed a glare and ended it with a huff of jealously. After all, SHE loved to dance too, just not with Zell, who liked to dance everywhere except on the dance floor, and it showed on the brunette's poor feet. Squall just stayed silent then the fur started to fly. Selphie started to yell at Irvine for two-timing on her with her bestest friend. "But Sefie...baby...I...I. love you...I just think Quisty dances pretty good...a-a-and, line dancin' barely has any body contact at all!!" he sputtered. That argument ended with Irvine being slapped so hard that he flew across the dessert table and Selphie storming off shouting all the bad words that described Irvine. "Squall what actually happened at the door?" Rinoa asked as she spun him around. "Well, she said that since the dance was tonight that if I would go with her, then I explained that you just got back from your trip and I wasn't going to go with her.....I wasn't going to go with anyone else until you returned." he replied as he scratched the back of his head. "My God Squall! Hurry and go apologize before she ends up doing something horrible!" Rinoa shouted as she struck him upside the head. "She might ruin my reputation here at Garden!" Squall just replied with a semi-glare, rubbed his head, and set off in the direction of the dorms....

Back at Quistis' dorm....

"Why that no good puberty boy! I can't believe he did that to you!" Seifer shouted as he struck his fist down her desk making her chibi neko figurines shake slightly. "Well I mean, I should've known better that he wouldn't go with me." she replied from her bathroom, wiping off her lipstick. "Well it still isn't right." He huffed. "Mister Almasy.." Quistis scoffed, as she walked out of her bathroom and taking off her shoes, "You just want to find something to fight him with. Can you ever cease this stupid little wargame of yours?" she ended her miniature speech with her hands resting on her hips. "Well instructor....Quistis.....it's just that...I.....I love you and don't want to see you hurt." he spurted out._ Seifer....loves...me?!? Am I in the Twilight Zone or what?!?_ Quistis wondered. Seifer took a seat on her bed and motioned for her to sit by him. She followed his motions and sat down, looking at the floor. He gently tilted her chin up so she looked into his eyes. "Quistis I would like say that I care for you VERY much." She started feeling nervous and tried an alibi, "Well Seifer....I I have to get back over to the dance, I'm supposed to be supervising and you know silly Zell, he loves spiking that darn pun-" her words were cut off by his lips upon hers. His right hand moved towards the zipper on the back of her dress, and his left hand inching up her leg. "Seifer...Seif-" she mumbled, but his lips started pressing harder and harder against hers and it was beginning to get difficult to get any words out. _This is NOT good_ she thought. She started pushing him away, succeeding for only a minute. "Seifer this is wrong...I demand you to leave." she said very sternly. "Instructor my dear dear instructor." he said as he removed his trench coat, his gaze beginning to look cold and dark, " I'm afraid that you don't have a say so in this matter." He slapped her across the face, causing her to fall to the floor. She screamed hoping SOMEONE could hear and help her, but was anyone nearby since the party had already started?

__

Rinoa's right...I've got to apologize for my cruel remark an- wait a minute...something doesn't feel right. Squall thought. His jogging turned into a sprint as he heard a scream. When he finally reached the dorm, he spotted something shining behind the planter._ Seifer's....Hyperion?_ Squall heard another scream and a loud thud against the door before him. Then his eyes widened with horror._ Seifer......Quistis.....no. _"SOMEBODY HELP ME PLEASE!!!!" Quistis screamed. "Quistis!!" Squall yelled as he pounded on the door, trying to open it. "SQUUALLLLL?!? HELP ME!!!!" she screamed back before she hit another wall. Seifer grabbed a fistful of her hair and kissed her so hard her lips started to bleed, "Instructor, he can't get in here with that lock I've set up." Squall pounded and pounded on the door. _That's it...Seifer is SO dead!_ Squall's mind screamed. His best friend was in trouble, and she was going to die if he didn't hurry. Her screams fell silent. _ She can't be dead...NOT YET!_ Squall whispered. He took his gunblade from the side and fired a few bullets and blew the lock off. Squall knocked down the door and saw the most horrific sight in the world. Seifer was raping Quistis. "SEIFER!! GET AWAY FROM HER!!" Squall threatened as he threw Seifer's gunblade into a nearby bush. "She's mine Leonhart." Seifer said bending down and licking Quistis' neck. Quistis laid there on the bed with her hands bound to the bed frame with her hair ribbons, and duct-tape across her mouth. Her dress was torn to shreds. Squall was glad his comrades didn't have to see what he was seeing. Squall finally looked away from Quistis and back at Seifer. "You'll burn for this Seifer. I'll make sure that happens." Seifer just smirked that dark smile of his. Then Squall and Seifer threw themselves at each other and started throwing their punches, each punch landing harder than the last.

"This is it!! I can't handle this anymore...Squall has been gone TOO long!" Rinoa said, sounding VERY irritated. The crew just looked at her, and Zell just glared at her. Since she jumped up to make her statement, she knocked the table and Zell spilt his punch everywhere. "I'm going to see what's up! Who's with me?" Selphie stated. Rinoa raised her hand. Irvine was still looking for his hat which was resting on top of the 15 layer chocolate cake. Rinoa grabbed Zell's cell phone, grabbed Selphie's wrist and sprinted to the dormitory.

Quistis fell unconscious, as the two rivals were still at it. Selphie got to the door first. "OH LORDY LORD!" She said. Selphie snatched the phone from Rinoa's hands, as Rin catched her breath. A few police officers were on site, because of the party and showed up in minutes. "FREEZE!" The very pale, female officer shouted pointing a gun at the two on the floor fighting. "Yeah...like put your hands behind your heads ya know!" The taller cop said. Seifer and Squall stood up. "Fuujin....Raijin?" a surprised Seifer replied. Fuujin wasn't happy with the sight she saw. Quistis bound, gagged and cut up, laying on the bed. Squall having a black eye, and Seifer with only a few nail marks on his cheek from where Quistis tried to claw him. Raijin grabbed Seifer by the neck and Fuujin slapped the handcuffs on him. "RAGE!" she said. "Yeah yeah...I know ya know." Raijin threw Seifer out and led him to the squad car. 

Squall then untied Quistis, got her some coffee and she explained what happened. After her story, he kissed her on the cheek and left, and this is where we get to the part where she's sitting on her bed, with her mascara smeared, her body covered with cuts, and police looking for more evidence. "Miss Trepe...we installed a new security lock on your door. And Dr. Kadowaki wants to see you ASAP to see if your well." Sergeant Laguna explained. "Thank you sir." she replied as she held the blanket closer to her body.

....2 Months Later....

Quistis was sitting in the cafeteria drinking her usual blend of coffee, with a frown on her face. Squall and co. sat down at her table with their breakfast. "Hey Quistis...why the long face?" Squall said being very protective of her since her incident with Seifer. "I...I saw Dr. Kadowaki this morning..." "And....what did the doc say?" he inquired. "I'm......pregnant."

to be continued! read and review...flames are okay..but don't torch me too much. I still love all the characters equally I just visioned this the other day. 

~*~Quistis was not harmed in the making of this fic, only her rubber stuntdouble~*~


End file.
